Ever Since Youve Been Gone
by a song for jeffrey
Summary: Where will I end up when I begin to wander? Where would i feel comfortable going. And would there be someone waiting for me? Euroshipping Seto x Ryou


{ Hello again! I just couldn't STAND it anymore! I had to make a Ryou/ Seto ficcy thing..with another song.. because im obsessed. ( i know.. that makes no sense.. but..bear with me.. ive just eaten a package of swoops)(ahem) anyways.. This song is by a band I used to listen to 5 years ago.. I just found their CD..put it in the player.. and I dunno.. it just reminded me of Ryou talking about Seto..but this is getting long...so the band is " Savage Garden" and the song is " Lover After Me". I dont know what happened to the band.. but I guess people just dont like music like this anymore.. well.. I do.. so here it is!}  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or this song..all I own is my bird, my Cards, and my sanity.. which im not sure I even own anymore.  
  
Ever Since You've Been Gone  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I cant help it. Its been seven months to the day since Seto left me. It's making me crazy. But this was probably the reason in the first place. The reason why he left me, standing, shivering alone in the cold, on this very spot. I miss him.  
As if everybody in school hadn't already figured that out. I haven't spoken much since. I mean, spoken less than I did. To Yugi and Joey and Tristan. I still trust them, it just seems that I have begun to slowly drift further away from each of them. Seto had taken so much of my time away. I didn't regret a second of it. Even up to the point where he said those last fatal words. " Ryou, I think its time we just became friends."  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes just thinking about it. Its been almost a year, yet I still can not shake the feeling of his arms around me, sealing in a sense of security. I still can not move on. I must have some real problems. Thinking that someone like Seto would actually see something in me. Im a real fool. I knew Seto could get much better. I stopped my mind. I had promised myself I wouldn't think of him today.

...........................................  
Here i go again, i promised myself I wouldn't think of you today.  
Its been seven months and counting,  
You've moved on, I still feel exactly the same.  
It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name Like photographs and memories of love.  
Steel and Granite reminders,  
The city calls your name and I cant move on.  
  
Ever since you've been gone,  
The lights go out the same.  
The only difference is,  
You call another name.  
To your love To your lover now.  
To your love.  
The lover after me.  
  
..........

As I walked along the streets, I passed several people, most of which looked at me with an akward glare. I feel so alone. There were two people fighting. A boyfriend and a Girlfriend I guessed. There seems to be no love anymore. Everywhere I look is sadness and loneliness.  
  
Maybe I should have waited. I should have just kept to myself. The world didn't care what I thought anyways. I had freedom now, but somehow it feels like I have become more of a slave to life now that its over. I dont know. I dont even understand why im thinking of this again.

........................  
Am I all alone in the universe?  
Theres no love on these streets.  
I have given mine away to a world, that didn't want it anyways.  
So this is my new freedom.  
It's funny,  
I dont remember being chained.  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore.  
Without you im always twenty minutes late.  
  
Ever since you've been gone, The lights go out the same.  
The only difference is,  
You call another name.  
To your love,  
To your lover now.  
To your love,  
The lover after me

........................  
  
I know he probably doesn't think this much about me anymore. Id be surprised if he even thought of me at all. I dont understand why im still holding on, but I guess im waiting to see if he will ever come back for me.  
  
I looked around at my surroundings, and it was then that I realized just where I was. Tears once again clouded my eyesight when they saw that my body had brought me to his house. I was standing on his doorstep, debating whether or not to turn around, when the door opened, and a childlike smile filled Seto's face as I embraced him.  
/......................  
And time goes by so slowly.  
The nights are cold and lonely.  
I shouldn't be holding on,  
But im still holding on for you.  
  
Here I go again I promised myself,  
I wouldn't think of you today.  
But im standing at your doorway,  
Im calling out your name because I cant move on.  
  
Ever since you've been gone,  
The lights go out the same.  
The only difference is,  
You call another name.  
To your love,  
To your lover now.  
To your love,  
The lover after me.

.........  
  
{End}  
  
{alright.. so that song just reminds me of Ryou thinking about Seto.. i cant explaine why.. but this is the scene i get in my head when i listen to this song..lol. hope you liked it! even just a little! please review..even if you hated it.. wait.. dont tell me if you hate it.. cus then i'll get depressed..lol..but if i can improve my writing..tell me!}


End file.
